1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder leveling device and more particularly pertains to adjusting the length of a ladder's leg to keep the ladder vertical on uneven ground with a ladder leveling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leveling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, leveling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of leveling ladders are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,958 to Johnson discloses a ladder leveler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,024 to Barham discloses a ladder leg extender apparatus with improved vertical adjustment means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,514 to Ferguson discloses a ladder levelling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,976 to Wallick,Jr. discloses a ladder extender and leveler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,890 to Gottliebsen discloses a device for leveling a ladder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ladder leveling device for adjusting the length of a ladder's leg to keep the ladder vertical on uneven ground.
In this respect, the ladder leveling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting the length of a ladder's leg to keep the ladder vertical on uneven ground.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ladder leveling device which can be used for adjusting the length of a ladder's leg to keep the ladder vertical on uneven ground. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.